1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to the storage in association with a vacuum cleaner of cleaning tools such as nozzles, brushes, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,573,091, Oct. 30, 1951 of Brown; 2,608,709, Sept. 2, 1952 of Benjamin; and 3,253,294, May 31, 1966 of Waters disclose arrangements for storing tools within a compartment in a vacuum cleaner frame, which compartment is closed by a door or cover. These covered tool storage arrangements greatly increase the overall size of the vacuum cleaner frame thus reducing the portability and ease of manipulation of the cleaner and, by increasing the size and complexity of the frame, they adversely influence its cost effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,606, Aug. 25, 1953, of Fadner, discloses a vacuum cleaner in which a tool holder, which may be stored on the cleaner frame or separately therefrom, accommodates a variety of different tools exteriorly visible when the tool holder is fastened over the top of the cleaner frame. In this arrangement, the stored tools being exposed on the top of the cleaner are not only prone to disadvantageous accidental contact with furniture, drapes, and the like, but being arranged on upwardly facing surfaces of the cleaner frame, are unsightly and can collect dust and dirt.